


Best birthday present ever

by tigerlilly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-01
Updated: 2005-03-01
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerlilly/pseuds/tigerlilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ron's birthday and he gets a special present from his house mates</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best birthday present ever

Ron was walking down the stairs, lost in thoughts about what he might expect from his house mates. It was his birthday and right after lunch they had shooed him out of the common room, telling him to not come back until they were calling him.

He was quite confused but nevertheless felt a bit excited that his friends were making an effort for his birthday. He knew that it was a special birthday, his seventeenth, but it always made him a bit uncomfortable when he was the centre of attention.

While he was wandering over the grounds and through the halls of Hogwarts he tried to come up with a clue of what his friends were up to, hoping desperately that they hadn't contacted the twins. Their parties were great but unfortunately he always tended to find himself crouched somewhere on a chair or something in the next morning, with headaches and too much questions about the last night.

But tonight was different. He had a date and he definitely didn't want to miss it. He knew how easily HE could get upset and he didn't want to risk a row. Not tonight...

When he eventually heard Hermione's call he all but ran through the halls and up the stairs, having to stop in front of the portrait to their common room with his hands on his knees, catching his breath.

The Fat Lady eyed him suspiciously. "You know, you shouldn't run around the halls," she began her speech but Ron cut her off, rolling his eyes. "Just let me in. Leo Denebola!"

The portrait swung open to deblock the entrance. Ron stepped inside and was sure to be greeted by all of his house mates. Instead the common room was completely empty, the only sound coming from the crackling fire in the hearth.

Puzzled Ron looked around, not knowing what to think of that strange behaviour. Have they hided? Or were they waiting somewhere else? Just when he wanted to step outside again he noticed an envelope lying on the table in front of the fireplace, his name written on it.

He opened it to read the message, recognising Hermione's handwriting immediately.

_Dear Ron,  
Follow the stairs up to the Chocolate Frog. There you will get your present.  
Happy Birthday!_

The note made Ron only more confused. Why did they want to play hide and seek with him? But his curiosity made him follow the instructions anyway, climbing the stairs to the boys dormitories and looking out for any hint.

When he got to the last sleeping room, the one for the sixth years boys, he noticed the promised Chocolate Frog lying on another parchment on the floor. He couldn't resist the urge to have a bite while he opened the note.

_He gave us a hard time playing along but in the end we had the more convincing arguments. And now that you're legally allowed to screw him... have your wicked way with him.  
Happy Birthday!_

A smile began to form at his lips when Ron slowly got an image of what was hidden for him behind the wall, but he never expected it to be like the sight he got when he slowly opened the wooden door. The room was dark, but when he stepped inside some candles lit up. On his own bed which stood directly opposite to the door he saw someone sitting and his heart leapt in anticipation while he absent-minded dropped the half-eaten Chocolate Frog onto a nearby table.

He stepped closer and took in the slender form of his lover, who glared furiously at him, bound at the wrists to the bed posts and gagged with a Gryffindor scarf, naked except for his boxers. He tried desperately to loosen the bonds but apparently Ron's mates hadn't trusted only knots and had charmed them for this reason. Ron had to chuckle, trying to imagine his friends capturing and tying the Prince of Slytherin for his own enjoyment, nearly seeing the amusement in their eyes.

After swallowing a laugh Ron approached his present, feeling a slight tingle inside him and thoroughly pleased. Obviously his opponent wasn't happy at all, but beneath the glaring Ron could sense some other kind of emotion.

Slowly he crawled onto the bed and towards his helpless lover.

"You are so mine, Draco," he purred and when he received a muffled moan as answer he made a mental note that he owed his friends a lot for his best birthday present ever.


End file.
